Let's Try This Again
by DrLostSyndrome
Summary: There is a progress inspection happening at the Manebrain Laboratories and when it is Dr. Cloud Tumble's turn to present something horrible happens to his machine. Now winding up alone and confused he must find his way back home, but that might be a bigger problem than he thought. (May turn dark later on so rated T)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Pegasus feathers, where in the world could he be?" mumbled the young lab assistant as she galloped through the halls of the laboratory in search of her absent professor.

When he did not show up at the appointed time and spot in the lobby she became very worried. Usually she wouldn't, the Doc had been late many times, most of the time because he would lose track of time and get pulled into a project. But today was too important for that.

"I didn't find him at the test chamber so maybe he's in his study?" she thought to herself while rounding a corner and ran straight into another Professor.

"Oof" grunted Razzletwist, lead scientist of the Bio-tech sector, as his papers went flying.

"Goodness me! I'm sorry sir," she exclaimed as she helped retrieve the fallen papers.

"No harm done dear," he said as he straightened the last of the papers. "I'm guessing you're looking for your boss. I saw a light in his study, maybe check there."

"On my way sir, thank you!" she shouted gratefully, continuing down the hall.

Razzletwist shook his head and chuckled, "those two."

She came upon the study and did indeed see light inside so she burst in… and found the Doctor fast asleep, surrounded by mounds of paper in the middle of the room

"Doctor Tumble!"

~pause for character intros~

Dr. Cloud Tumble- Pegasus

Easy-going and very creative but childish

Fav. Food- raspberry anything

Fav. Phrase- "For science" and "Safety's overrated"

Mark- Light bulb, for imagination

Nickname- Doc, The Doctor (not to be mixed up with Doctor Hooves)

He awoke. Blinking awkwardly, and focused on her, then to the clock on the wall.

"Hey Shelly, what are you doing in the lab so late?"

"That's A.M! What are you doing sleeping so late!" she yelled then added, "And don't call me Shelly!"

~another badly placed pause~

Shell Bell- earth pony

Eager to work but slightly clumsy (almost more than Dr. Tumble)

Fav. Food- Celery sticks with honey

Fav. Phrase- "_ of the year" (e.x. you're laziest Doctor of the year)

Mark- Pallet, creativity and art

Nickname- Shelly (but hates it)

"Oh my… I must have dozed off while looking over some theories for new stuff" the doctor pondered.

"Do you realize what day it is Doc?" Shell Bell inquired.

"Umm… Tuesday?"

She face-hoofed, "No. it's the annual examination! Representatives from Canterlot Central will be here and everything!"

"Do you think I should clean my desk then?" he smirked.

She looked at him with a stern gaze, "how can you be so calm?"

"Easy, all the inventions are ready for presentation. And I just finished the big theory paper we were working on. You worry too much Shell" he said as he patted her on the head.

Shell Bell sighed in frustration. "Never mind, I'm not going to argue. Let's just go down to the lobby and wait."

"Awe," Tumble frowned. "I want to get some breakfast."

Shell Bell closed her eyes in exasperation. "Fine!"

Many of the heads of the different labs stood around waiting in the lobby, anxious to welcome the guests when Cloud Tumble and Shell Bell joined the crowd.

"Glad to see you decided to join us Doc," Song Blitz said sarcastically.

Cloud Tumble stuck his chin up and replied, "I was enjoying my breakfast, thank you very much."

"Well are you ready for the big day?" he asked as he trotted over.

"Yup yup," Cloud Tumble replied. "How many presentations do you have for today?"

"Just the one," Song Blitz replied, "But it's a big one. He gave a big smile and said, "My crew and I have been building better speaker systems to be put up all around Equestria. With the new speakers announcements can be spread to every town and back! Not to mention the townsfolk can use them to talk to HQ in case of emergencies."

"Impressive," said Cloud Tumble with a low whistle.

"What about you, did you even finish anything?" snickered Song Blitz.

"Yes I did!" he pouted, "I have three in fact! I made…"

"Sir no!" Shell Bell cut in.

"Awe c'mon buddy," Song Blitz said as he put a hoof around the doctor's neck.

"Humph! well I did make something that's much cooler than yours," Cloud Tumble stated. " But keep it a secret," he whispered, looking around to see if any other pony was eavesdropping, "I made a teleporter that doesn't require magic!"

"What! No way! you're lying to me," he exclaimed, "I don't believe it."

"I also built a,"

"Dr. Tumble enough!" Interjected Shell Bell again. "Here, let's go get something to drink."

**"Okie dokie," the doctor said in a sing-song voice. And the left their fellow scientist standing in shock.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- (oh boy, chapter two! :D again, I do not own MLP or any characters but my own. Enjoy~)

"You shouldn't be telling people what you made before you present, I thought you wanted it kept a secret," Shell scolded.

"Yeah but he's a jerk so I felt the need to one-up him," the doctor laughed.

"It will be fine, I only wanted to tell him but everypony else will still be surprised. Now let's get ready, they should be here any minute."

As everypony stood in line mumbling to each other, Tumble and Shell stepped into their place in line. No sooner had they done this than the sound of the arriving representatives could be heard outside. Everypony stopped chatting and quickly straightened up, eager to impress.

"And here we are mares and gentlecolts, Manebrain Laboratories," announced their director, Professor Technia, as she guided the ponies inside.

Each rep. walked in looking around impressed. There was one from Canterlot, Fillydelphia, Manehattan, Cloudsdale and, everypony gasped.

"Princess Celestia!" They all immediately bowed to the Princess.

She laughed and said, "I thought I should stop and see what our best science facility had to offer today." She smiled and fell in line with the rest of the representatives.

"Well now that everypony is here why don't we have the section leaders head back to their labs and we'll stop by each one to see your presentations," ordered Technia. " I think we will start with the biological science sector, follow me please."

As everypony trotted off to their designated wings, Shell Bell whispered to Dr. Tumble, "Can you believe it? The Princess is here!"

"I know! Hey maybe slip her one of your doodles, I know she'd love it Shelly," he winked.

She blushed and stuttered " D-don't you dare show here anything, I would be so embarrassed."

They walked into their lab and the doctor flew up to straighten the cloth of one of the projects as Shell Bell closed the door behind them. As they tried to kill time Shell Bell had Cloud Tumble recite his speeches for each of the projects, making sure he got each exactly right. This was very important since they would be presenting to royalty now.

"That should do it," she said as she straightened the notes and put them in his pocket.

While she was turned away Cloud Tumble smiled and reached into his desk and quietly pulled out a drawing Shell had given him a while back as a gift. He really thought her art skills were underappreciated and that maybe he could help her along. Plus he wanted to see her blush, so he slipped it into his pocket for when the group arrived.

As he stepped away from the desk, he heard Shell Bell exclaim, "I think they are coming!"

The group walked in along with a few other scientists that had already been reviewed, including Songblitz.

"Bleah," Cloud Tumble thought as he saw him walk in but he stepped toward the group to address them.

"Hey there! Thanks for stopping by," he said cheerfully.

"Everypony, the is one of our independent experimental lab workers; Cloud Tumble," introduced Technia.

"That's just the fancy way of saying we make the random stuff," said Cloud Tumble with a laugh.

"I like the layout of this lab," said the pony from Manehattan.

"Thank you," the doctor said as he gestured to different parts of the room. "Over here we have the test floor and workshop," next he pointed toward a bunch of stocked shelves. "Over here is where most of our prototypes and theory papers are stored, over where Songblitz is standing is our power conduit. That machine right there can produce enough power to charge Ponyville and Canterlot for a year. And here by my desk I keep my medical supplies since I do dabble a bit in the medical science."

As they were looking looking around, Dr. Tumble slipped the drawing on the table and it was not long before somepony noticed it.

"Oh! who took this photograph?" a rep. asked.

Cloud Tumble was certain he heard a faint squeak from behind the crowd as he commented, "That's not a photo, it's a drawing!"

Everypony muttered in amazement, including Princess Celestia.

"Yup," said Cloud Tumble proudly. "Drawn by none other than my lovely assistant Shell Bell."

The small group parted to look at the pony being mentioned and Shell Bell blushed bright red.

"You are quite talented," remarked Celestia. " If you are willing I would love to have some of your art at the palace, the detail is amazing."

She managed to turn even brighter red, "y-you would? Of course m'lady, I would love to draw something for you!"

With all the commotion about the artwork Technia started calling everypony's attention back to the presentation. Shell Bell shot a look at Cloud Tumble that obviously said, "you did that on purpose didn't you?" He smiled at her and she gave him a look of gratitude mixed with embarrassment.

"Now why don't you show us some of your projects," Technia asked.

"Certainly," he beamed as he flew over to the first covered pedestal.


End file.
